


Kageyama's missing shot

by MilkyBreadKin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, One Shot, angst one shot, haikyuu angst, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyBreadKin/pseuds/MilkyBreadKin
Summary: What if Hinata died and then the first game after his death, Kageyama sets the ball for the quick attack but when he looked behind him, the ball just hits the floor. And Kageyama breaks down in tears.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Kageyama's missing shot

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK IS INSPIRED BY @_kuroos.girlfriend_ ON TIKTOK! HERES THE LINK TO THE VIDEO https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJ5BFycy/
> 
> Warning: this story mentions the process of having a heart attack. If that makes you uncomfortable or could cause trouble please click away. Your safety should come first.

If you need to switch out at any point in the game just look at me okay? I'll get coach to pull you out and kyioko can take you out of the gym if you want." Suga said with a caring tone. Kageyama didn't want his teammates to worry about him anymore than they had been for the past month. "Thanks but I'll be fine."

** One month earlier  **

"Boke Hinata Boke! You're not getting to the ball fast enough! Stop slowing down!" Yelled Kageyama. "Okay jeez you don't need to keep telling me!" They had been practicing for eight hours now. They said they'd stop soon after practice but they'd continued for another four hours.It wasn't healthy for either of them to push themselves this hard, but they didn't care at the moment. They were nearing the end of their season and they knew they just had to win. 

Suga was on his way back to the gym after forgetting his school bag there. He hadn't thought to get it back till then because he finished his homework before practice. 

As he was grabbing his back, he heard shoes squeaking in the court area. "Those two better not be practicing or I swear I'm gonna kill them." Suga quietly said to himself. When he walked in he saw an out of breath Kageyama getting ready to set what looked like his millionth ball. "What are you two still doing here?! You said you'd go home hours ago!" They both jumped at the sudden echo of Suga's voice. 

We're not tired yet! So we stayed a bit longer to perfect the quick serve!" Kageyama said louder than he anticipated. "Not tired? Look at yourselves! You Kageyama, are out of breath and sweating like a pig and Hinata looks like he's gonna pass out!" Suga was now yelling at the two until he took a second look at Hinata. "Hey, are you alright?" Hinata looked like he was in a lot of pain, holding his arm and neck tightly while looking extremely pale as he hunched over. 

Kageyama looked over a saw him as well. He hadn't noticed how bad Hinata had looked till now. Both of them ran over to him. He was having troubles breathing and Suga tried to help him but it wasn't doing any good. "Kageyama, go get your phone. Call coach while I call an ambulance." Kageyama ran off to get his phone while Suga continued to try and help Hinata. He laid him down on his back and took out his phone.

After a few questions from the other line, the lady asked for Suga to check his heartbeat. Suga did and it was beating fast and irregular. This caused Suga to go into a panic but he did his best to stay as calm as possible. When the ambulance got to the gym, the paramedics took hinata within minutes and the two boys stayed back under coach Ukai's request.

Later that day, Hinata was announced dead of a heart attack, caused from over exertion. No one had been with him in his last moments.

** ~time skip to two weeks later~  **

Kageyama showed up to practice for the first time since Hinata's death. Coach Ukai had told everyone already not to bring anything up for when he did come back. Kageyama walked in as if nothing had happened. As if he didn't skip practice for two weeks straight. He just went back to doing what he knew best, volleyball. 

** ~time skip to two weeks later~ **

The team had a game against Aoba Johsai High today. Everyone was excited but not at the same time. It was their first game that season without Hinata and they all knew there'd be a huge weight on them when playing and it wouldn't be the same without their own tiny giant. 

Suga went up to Kageyama before he went on the court. "If you need to switch out at any point, just look at me and I'll tell coach Ukai to pull you out okay?" Kageyama didn't want people to worry for him so much anymore. "Thanks but I'll be fine." He then walks to his starting position.

Many people thought that Kageyama was being heartless by not showing any expression after only a month. His friends knew better than that. They knew he wasn't comfortable with showing negative or sad emotions in front of people, much less a bunch of strangers.

The game was starting and Nishinoya was first up to serve. Oikawa and Kageyama were face to face at the net. He looked at Kageyama with a worried expression. "Hey, are you okay? You know you don't have to play today if you don't want to right? It must be hard." Kageyama didn't respond. Instead he simply listened for the whistle and observed his other competitors. 

A few plays go by and the whole team is doing better than they expected to do, still in the lead by two. They were all beginning to have more fun with the game and it felt like nothing had changed. Kageyama could feel himself getting into the game as well. Of course he still felt something was off, but he was having fun so he stayed focused on that.

Quickly, the game came close to the end of the first set. The team was feeling better than they had the whole month. Oikawa was up to serve. When he served, noya received the ball with ease. The ball went up high, giving Kageyama enough time to get under it and set it. His body was moving on its own by the feels of it, just going through the motions like he'd done so many times before.

When the ball got to him, he prepared his hands to serve, he jumped up, extending his arms out in front of him. 

The ball flys off the court as as everyone stares in shock. He he had just attempted to quick serve with Hinata. When he landed back on the ground, he stared at the rolling ball, watching it move freely. Kageyama collapsed onto his knees. He didn't know what else to do. It just hit him that, the only person making him such a good player, was gone. He started to cry, in front of everyone watching, he cried. 

The players on the court had run over to him to try and comfort him. Even Oikawa and Iwaizumi went under the net to at least give him a hug, not knowing what else they could do for the boy.

A whistle was blond and everyone looked up to see Suga was switching out with Kagayama. He stood up and went over to where Suga was standing on the side. At they stood there, Suga says "go get a drink, wash your face, and take deal breaths okay? You're gonna be alright. Kyioko is over there waiting to take you out of the gym for a bit." Then Suga goes on the court, not letting Kageyama respond to anything that was just said. He walks over to Kyioko and she leads him out. "Do you need to talk? To me or anyone else?" Kyioko asks. She's not a very talkative person but she will try her best to help where she can. "No I'm good" he says, trying to stop his tears from falling, clearly failing to do so. 

Once he got to the bathrooms, he went inside as Kyioko waited outside. He washed his face with cold water and looked around the bathroom to make sure no one was in there. Once he was sure no one was there, he slid down the wall and broke down. He cried his eyes out more than he'd done all month. Probably ten minutes so by and he's still crying just as hard. Then, he heard the door open slowly. "Hey, it's just me don't worry." Oikawa said as he cautiously entered as the not startle him. 

"Kyioko said you'd been in here a while and wanted me to check on you since I was out here filling my water." Oikawa had purposely left the game to check on Tobio. Kagayama wasn't saying anything. He didn't think he could, so instead, he turned and cried onto Oikawa's shoulder. 

Another ten minutes go by of Kageyama crying until he finally speaks. He knows he needs to get some thugs off his chests. Otherwise, it'd take him down faster than he'd like to admit. "I miss him. I miss him as a teammate, I miss him as a friend, I just miss him." Oikawa was listening to every word he said, not daring to interrupt him.

"It's my fault he's dead. I pushed him too hard. I made him do it. I didn't pay enough attention to how he was doing and now he's de- he's gone. He was what made me feel like I belonged. He was the only person who could hit my serves from the beginning, he was a freak with his jump but that made him powerful. Without him on the court, how am I supposed to continue playing? I didn't notice it but he made my life so much easier and now that's all gone." Kageyama went back to being silent, which Oikawa assumed meant he could reply now.

"Well first of all," Oikawa says, "It is in no way your fault. You didn't know what was wrong and he didn't tell you anything was wrong. Second, you belong on the court, whether it's with that tiny giant not. He'd want you to keep playing. And hey, life was always meant to be temporary, even yours. So one day, when you die, you might just get to see him again. And hell, whatever after life shit turns out to be real, I know you two are gonna perfect your quick attack there."

Kageyama chuckled a small bit to himself as he leaned his head back on Oikawa's. There they sat in silence for about 5 minutes before Oikawa hears a faint "thank you" coming from Kageyama. "Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> So what's y'all's favorite movie? Mines Barbie in a fashion fairytale 🤩


End file.
